Viaje en el tiempo
by Elbronyshun
Summary: Twilight y Rainbow viajan al pasado para borrar un recuerdo de las mentes de Shun y Flash, pero estos dos evitarán que tal cosa se lleve a cabo. ¿Ganara FlaShun? o ¿Ganara Rainbow Sparkle? Entren y averiguen


**Muy buenas tengan todos, si, yo otra vez jajajaja no me canso de fastidiar. El día de hoy, otro especial, un One-Shot que espero que les guste. A mi me gustó la idea, ya saben, dejen reviews para saber si les gustó o no. Bueno, sin mas nada que decir, ahí los dejo...**

 **NOTA: ESTE TRABAJO HA SIDO REALIZADO SIN FINES DE LUCRO, SOLO PARA EL ENTRETENIMIENTO DEL PÚBLICO.**

* * *

Era un espléndido en Ponyville, todos los ponies estaban haciendo sus labores diarias. Este día, la princesa Twilight Sparkle estaba leyendo libros acerca de los viajes en el tiempo, la verdad era un tema que llamaba bastante la atención.

Rainbow Dash se dirigía hacia el castillo pues Twilight se lo había pedido el día anterior, no explicó ni nada por el estilo, solo se lo pidió y ya.

Ya estando en el castillo, Twilight comenzó a hacer pruebas con la pegaso para probar algo, no sabía exactamente que así que era algo un poco preocupante.

— ¿Estas segura de lo que haces? — preguntó Rainbow Dash.

— Si, además, solo es una prueba por lo que no tienes de que preocuparte — respondió Twilight.

Justo después de eso, Rainbow tragó saliva. Unos minutos después de haber hecho la prueba, un unicornio hace acto de presencia, sorprendiendo a la princesa por completo.

— ¿Que haces aquí? Se suponía que debías llevar los libros que te entregué — reprendió Twilight.

— Ya los entregué, por favor, ya deja de estar molesta conmigo, lo de la otra vez fue solo un accidente — se defendió Shun.

— Aún no está confirmado — contradijo Twilight.

 **Flash back**

Era una noche muy tranquila, Twilight estaba conversando con sus amigas acerca de su noviazgo con Flash Sentry, obviamente era algo entre chicas solamente. Esa noche, Shun estaba encargado de vigilar que nadie cruzara la puerta del castillo, ni siquiera el amado de Twilight.

— "Cuida la entrada, no dejes que nadie entre, ni siquiera Flash ni tu"— remedó Shun afuera del castillo — Se pasa de abusadora, abusan, abusan, piensan que por ser un solitario no hay reglas, abusan.

Mas tarde esa misma noche pero un poco mas tarde, Flash aparece de la nada, esto era malo.

— Que hay, Shun, ¿esta Twilight? — preguntó Flash.

— Ehhh... _di algo, di algo_ — pensó Shun — Si y no.

Esa respuesta dejó muy confundido al pegaso por lo que decidió pedir una explicación mas detallada.

— No entendí, dices que si, pero también que no, explica eso — exigió Flash.

— Que si está, pero ni tu ni yo podemos entrar — respondió Shun.

— ¿Y por que no? — preguntó Flash.

Viendo que no tenía otra alternativa, el unicornio decidió decirle al pegaso la verdad de porque Twilight no quería que entraran.

— ¿Por eso? jejeje, no creo que sea la gran cosa — rió Flash nerviosamente.

— Yo creo que si, por algo están nada mas las chicas — agregó Shun.

Después de eso, ambos decidieron infiltrarse. ¿Como lo harían? Pues con disfraces, no muy bien elaborados, pero eran disfraces.

Una vez dentro del castillo, se posicionaron en un lugar estratégico en cual pudieran oír y también pudieran escapar si algo salía mal.

— ¿Escuchas algo? — preguntó Flash.

— Cosas demasiado personales — respondió Shun — ¿Enserio son así tan... locos en la cama?.

— Shhh, eso no se dice — reprendió Flash en voz baja.

Al paso de unas tres horas mas, Shun ya estaba tan arrugado que parecía una pasa. Flash solo estaba rojo como un tomate, no soportaba en cierto modo que su "compañero" estuviera escuchando eso.

Cuando una de las mane 6 decidió ir por agua, ambos se ocultaron nuevamente, pero no lograron hacerlo bien pues Applejack se había tropezado con una lampara y ellos estaban detrás de ella.

— ¿Flash? ¿Shun? — se sorprendió Applejack.

— Esto es malo — murmuró Shun lentamente.

 **Fin de Flash Back**

— Pues di lo que quieras pero así es — dijo Shun haciéndose el ofendido — ¿Que hacían?.

— Un experimento del tiempo — respondió Twilight.

— Y tienen que esperar a que aparezca un portal de la nada — supuso Shun.

— Si, así es — afirmó Twilight.

Tras esto, Shun se fue al otro lado del castillo y se encontró con Flash. Sin mediar palabras, ambos se ponen trajes negros y entran al castillo lo mas sigiloso posible para no ser escuchados. Después de buscar como dos locos una buena posición en el techo, al fin encuentran una, solo para escuchar que Twilight y Rainbow iban a viajar al pasado para hacer que esa noche se les olvidara a Flash y a Shun.

— Esto no es bueno, tarde cuatro horas en superar un miedo tan terrible ese día y no quiero que se me olvide, tenemos que seguirlas — aseguró Flash.

— Si, señor — dijo Shun como si fuera un soldado.

Pasados unos minutos, un portal se abre de la nada, eso era señal tanto Twilight y Rainbow y también para Flash y Shun. Sin perder tiempo, Rainbow y Twilight se adentran en el portal, mientras que Shun y Flash corren para poder pasar antes de que se cierre dicho portal.

Justo cuando parecía que lo habían logrado, Flash queda atorado por la mitad. Tal cosa le causó gracia a Shun pero luego reaccionó y lo ayudó, aunque no fue cosa fácil.

— Deberías adelgazar — sugirió Shun.

— Recuerda que estamos pasando por un portal que se estaba cerrando — reprendió Flash.

Después de forcejear, Shun logra desatorar a Flash... bueno, solo la mitad. Se veía algo mal la situación, pero Shun utilizó su magia y le devolvió la otra mitad al pegaso.

— Sigamos — indicó Flash.

Tras pasar por un montón de lugares alocados, por fin habían llegado al lugar indicado, la noche de la que tanto hablaban. Twilight comenzó a buscarlos a ambos para usar su hechizo de la memoria pero invertido. Shun y Flash tenían poco tiempo.

Mientras todos estaban centrados en una sola cosa, algo raro estaba apunto de suceder... bueno, mas de una cosa rara.

— Wuiario wuadaba.. chuchaamacla — se escuchó muy cerca de Flash.

— ¿Oíste eso? — preguntó Flash.

— ¿Oír que? Estamos solos — señaló Shun.

— Matar...amarillo...verde...violar — se escuchó nuevamente.

— ¡Eso lo escuché perfectamente! — exclamó Shun dando la vuelta, solo para encontrarse con unos monstruos tamaño miniatura bastante horribles.

— ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo? — preguntó Flash.

— Claro que si, mi mostazo amigo — respondió Shun.

 **Medio segundo después...**

— ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! — se escuchó por todo el pueblo.

— ¿Que fue eso? — preguntó Twilight.

— No tengo idea — respondió Rainbow Dash.

— ¡Esevlas neiuq adeup! — venía gritando Flash.

— ¿Pero que...? ¿Que es lo que hacen aquí? — preguntó Twilight.

— Lo siento, no entendiste, el quiso decir que se salvara quien pudiera — respondió Shun ignorando la pregunta.

— ¿De que huyen? — preguntó Rainbow Dash.

— De unos monstruos feos — señaló Flash.

En efecto, esas cosas venían acercándose rápidamente, por lo cuál las chicas se unieron a la carrera. Bueno, desde otro punto de vista, ellas estaban volando.

— Apresúrense — sugirió Rainbow Dash.

— Para ti es fácil decirlo, ustedes tienen alas — se quejó Shun mientras corría.

— Flash tiene alas — mencionó Rainbow Dash.

— Con esta presión no puedo, es horrible — aseguró Flash.

Rápidamente, las chicas se desaparecieron, tenían una misión que cumplir. Ante eso, Shun y Flash se sintieron tan furiosos, que se detuvieron y comenzaron a masacrar a esas cosas que los estaban persiguiendo.

Un rato después, ambos tomaron medidas drásticas para buscarse a sí mismos.

— ¿En donde estabas a esta hora? — preguntó Shun.

— Iba de camino al castillo — respondió Flash.

— Sujétate de mi — indicó Shun.

Dicho eso, Shun se tele-transporta junto con Flash. En solo segundos, ambos aparecieron en frente del Flash del pasado. Esto sorprendió bastante, por lo que se quedó inmóvil.

— Sujétalo — ordenó Shun.

— ¿Que me van a hacer? — preguntó el Flash del pasado.

— Nada, solo dormirás por unas pocas horas — respondió el Flash del futuro.

Ya salvado el Flash del pasado, ahora faltaba encontrar al Shun del pasado, eso era demasiado fácil. Segundos después, aparecieron fuera del castillo, justo como lo querían.

— Inmovilízalo — ordenó Shun del futuro.

— Si, claro — murmuró Shun del pasado cambiando de lugar.

— Ehhh... esto será un poco tardado — aseguró Flash.

— Tendré que hacerlo yo, no hay de otra — se lamentó Shun del futuro.

Sin otra alternativa, Flash le cede el paso al Shun del futuro.

— A pelear — dijeron ambos Shun's.

Después de varios minutos luchando, Shun del pasado se rinde de la nada. Pero para Flash, era como un espejo, todo era muy confuso, un Shun por aquí un Shun por acá, era increíblemente horrible. Sin mas nada que hacer o agregar, Shun del futuro procede a hacerle los mismo que al Flash del pasado.

Hecho eso, proceden a la última cosa por hacer, conseguir a las chicas. Tal cosa no les tomó mucho tiempo, eso si, no se dejaron ver esta vez. Lo que necesitaban era estar cerca de ellas para poder ejecutar el hechizo que los haría volver al futuro.

— Olvídalo, Twilight, no los vamos a conseguir — se rindió Rainbow Dash.

— Acéptalo, Twilight, hazle caso a Rainbow Dash — aparecieron Shun y Flash.

— ¿Que..? ¿Que pretenden hacer? — preguntó Twilight.

— No les podemos decir — respondió Flash.

— Lo siento — mintió Shun para luego ejecutar el hechizo.

Ya estando nuevamente en el presente, Rainbow y Twilight no recordaban nada, por lo cuál el plan de Shun y Flash, salió a la perfección.

— Si, todo salió bien — suspiró Flash.

— Además, salvaste tu recuerdo de superación al supuesto miedo de que se yo — agregó Shun.

— Si — afirmó Flash.

— Chicos, ¿que pasó? — preguntó Twilight despertando.

Ante eso, Flash y Shun estallaron en risas pues se terminaron saliendo con la suya. Simplemente, un trabajo en equipo exitoso, pero no lo volverían a repetir, eso sería peligroso. Pero para lo que les importaba, mejor era arriesgarse a que vivir recordando algo indeseable.

— AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAHHH... AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAHHH

* * *

 **Bien, eso fue todo, amigos. Espero que les haya gustado, se que no es mi mejor trabajo, pero tengo que practicar cosas como estas de vez en cuando para no perder la costumbre. Ya saben, dejen su review para saber si les gustó o no, me despido, nos leemos luego.**

 **Ve a mi perfil si quieres votar: #TeamChikozRudoz VS #TeamChikozYChikaz**

 **No te pierdas el capítulo del Lunes: #FinDeLaAngelitaComingSoon**

 **_-_-_ ShunTheDemon...-_-_FB/ShunTheDemon..-_-_**


End file.
